1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to management systems and methods for machine tools, and more particularly, to remote management systems and methods for machine tools that automatically provide suggested combination of parameters to manage a machine tool via a network when a current abnormality occurs in the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine tools are necessary pieces of equipment in basic and precision manufacturing. Machine tools are closely correlated with the general engineering industry, automobile industry, electronic industry, aerospace industry, and/or defense industry.
Generally, an engineer must monitor the operation of a machine tool, thus to real-time perform related management tasks for the machine tool. For example, when an abnormality occurs in the machine tool, the engineer can perform real-time failure obviation/elimination of machine tools. During the repair/troubleshooting operations, the engineer needs to examine the relevant parameters of the machine tool to fine the failure and to ascertain if any components which correspond to the abnormality of the machine tool have been affected. Especially in the remote management system for machine tools, when an exception occurs the parameter retrieved from the machine tool via a communication network becomes important information for failure recognition since the engineer cannot directly check and test the machine tool.
Conventionally, the engineer must determine the parameters to be viewed based on his own experiences, or use a trial and error method to retrieve possible parameter values to examine each component one by one. However, the tool types and related components of machine tools are numerous. The possible failures are also numerous and complicated, and the related components which need to be examined may be different for different failures. Since the number of related parameters is numerous, the engineer must repeatedly try to find the correct parameters, resulting in time-consuming procedures. Therefore, it is important to efficiently determine which related parameters needed to be examined in order to fix the failures which correspond to the respective failures in the machine tool.
In some cases, related experts can define solutions for different failures in advance. However, as described, since the failures which can occur in the machine tool may be numerous and complicated, the predefined solutions cannot efficiently solve the failures which occur in reality, and therefore, the achieved effectiveness of the repair/troubleshooting operations for the machine tool are limited. The engineer still must repeatedly try to retrieve parameters in order to find the cause of abnormal function and to provide repair recommendations.